In known food slicing machines, gripper apparatus grips the food product and advances it through a slicing blade of the machine. The gripper apparatus then returns to its start position ready to engage the next food product to be sliced. Food products typically have irregular lengths. Slicing machines usually have an adjustable position for the gripper apparatus to return to. However, during a run of food products that position needs to be set to suit the maximum length of product to be sliced. Consequently, on products of shorter length the gripper apparatus undertakes a return stroke which is longer than necessary which increases the reload time.